Dora's Big Musical Movie Part 2
This is The Second Part of Dora's Big Musical Movie. Transcript *Dora: Are You Ready, Backyardigans? *Pablo: Ready! *Tyrone: Okay, This is How It Goes. *Pablo: We'd Like to Be, Classroom Teachers. *Tyrone: To Teach the Kids About Life's Great Features. *Uniqua: Got to Work Real Hard. *Tasha: You Gotta Be Real Smart. *Austin: I Know We Can Do It, I Know We Can Do It, I Know I Can Do It, I Know We Can Do-, I Know We Can Do It, I Know We Can Do It, I Know..., I Know We Can Do..., (Coughs) *DJ Lance: I, I Didn't Quite Get That, Austin, What Did You Say? *Linny: Me, Tuck, and Ming-Ming Can't Hear You, Austin. *Pablo: We Can't Hear You, Austin. *Gil: What'd You Say? *Molly: Are You Okay, Austin? *DJ Lance: Austin, Maybe You Ought to Take a Drink of Water. *Austin: La-La. *Tuck: We Can't Hear Austin. *DJ Lance: It's Kind of Hard to Hear You, Austin. *Gil: What's the Matter, Austin? *Molly: What Happened to Your Voice? *Austin: I Don't Know, It Wasn't Like This This Morning, Maybe It's Cause I've Been Singing With Pablo, Tyrone, Uniqua, and Tasha So Much, La, La, Laa... *Diego: Maybe, That Happens to Me Sometimes, Too, Don't Worry, Austin, I'm Sure Your Voice Will Be All Better..., Tomorrow. *Austin: But The Show is Today! *DJ Lance: Austin is Right! *Ming-Ming: What Else Can She Do? *Molly: I Don't Think He Can Sing. *Gil: His Voice is Too Low. *Diego: Yeah, Yeah, The Show is Today. *Tyrone: Well, Maybe Austin Can Do Something Else in the Show? *Molly: Good Thinking, Tyrone. *Diego: Yeah, Well, What Else Could Austin Do, Besides Sing? *Austin: I, I Can Dance. *Dora: You Can Dance. *Diego: That's It, That's What Austin Can Do in the Big Music Show! *Molly: Oh Smart! *Diego: All Right?, Cool, Problem Solved. *Pablo: Wait Everybody! *Tyrone: What About Dora? *Uniqua: Dora Needs Another Partner. *Dora: La, La, La, La, La. (Stops Singing and Feels Sad) *Diego: Uniqua is Right, Duet Needs Two Singers, Hey, Hey, How are We Gonna Do The Big Music Show, If Dora Dosen't Have a Singing Partner? *Tasha: Don't Worry, Dora. *Austin: You'll Go On, With a New Partner. *Diego: A New Partner! *Dora: That's a Great Idea! *Diego: Dora, We Can Find You a New Partner to Sing With In Your Duet. *Dora: Yeah! *Diego: Okay, Let's All Think, Who Can Be Dora's Singing Partner? *Dora: Let's Play Dora's Clues! *(Dora Stamps the Handprint) *Diego: What a Great Idea, We'll Play Dora's Clues to Figure Out Who Should Be Dora's Singing Partner. *(Song Starts) *Diego: We are Gonna Play Dora's Clues, Cause It's a Really Great Game, Yeah!, So, Remember, Dora's Handprints Will Be on the Clues, Dora's Clues!, And You Know What, We Better Add, Finding Dora's Singing Partner to Our List of Things to Do, We're Gonna Play Dora's Clues, To Find Dora's Singing Partner, Three Dora's Clues Will Tell Us Who. *Rocket: I Wanna Sing, Sing, Sing, Sing, Sing, Sing, Sing About Any Old Things, I Just Wanna Sing, Wooh! *(Song Ends) *Diego: Did You See That?, That Singing Just Sang the Handprint Right Off the Screen, Wow!, I Wonder Who's Singing. *Rocket: Sing, Whoo, Sing, Yeah, Soobidy, Doobidy, Dappity, Dap-(Gasps) *Diego: Where Was That Singing Coming From? *Rocket: Diego, I Have Something to Ask You. *Diego: Yes, Rocket? *Rocket: Well, Uh, I Want to Um, Could I, Uh... *Leo: Diego, Diego, I Can't Find the Flour! *Diego: Try the Bottom Shelf, Sorry, What'd You Wanna Say? *Rocket: Well, Um, You See, I Wanted To... *Leo: Diego! *Diego: Just One Second. *(Crash) *Leo: Uh-Oh. *Diego: Um, I Better Go Help Leo in the Kitchen, Will You Stay Here, With Rocket? *Leo: Better Get a Mop! *Diego: Great!, Sorry, Hold That Thought, I'll Be Right Back. *Rocket: How Will I Get, To Sing in the Show, If My Friends, Never Know, I'm Too Shy, To Even Try. *Diego: Okay, Now, Rocket, What'd You Wanna Ask? *Rocket: Could I, Could I, Could I... *Diego: Could You What? *Rocket: Could I Give You Your Notebook? *Diego: Sure!, Thanks, Rocket, You Know, I Can Tell I'm Really Gonna Need Your Help Today, Trying to Figure Out Who Should Be Dora's Singing Partner, and Getting Everything Done in Time for The Big Show!, You Will Help, Right?, Great! Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Blue's Big Musical Movie Spoofs Category:Parts Category:Transcripts